Twins
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: He's allowed to do so because he was the unlikeliest to inherit the family's wealth. Akashi, on the other hand, lost his only chance to escape from the clutch of his family. A universe where Kuroko and Akashi are twins, and hating each other. .:. originally by TunaForDesert .:. (was sent into Bahasa category due to author's clumsiness and nervousness).
1. The Twins

**oh God.. I actually grow some b- to adopt a fiction idea.. when I myself been suffering in writer's block for Teiko Koko..**

**oh, btw, Twins is originally Tuna For Desert's fiction. see the real thing here: .net(slash)s(slash)9158546(slash)1(slash)Twins , and I adopted it.**

**I actually finished this days before I posted my newest story, His Other Side. but I JUST. COULD. NOT. POST THIS RIGHT AWAY. I've been rereading this for hundred times, and I think, oh God, this is so plain, and made me think, how dare me to turn the original awesome one into _this._**

**but I just had to post this. I changed some things in here. but gah. I still think this is too plain. I'm not exaggerating, but I feel really bad for the original author.. I'm sorry for my entire life. I'm just scared I cannot fulfill anyone's expection about Twins.. especially TFD-san's readers who really wanted to see her/his continuation of Twins. I'm just scared that I'll disappoint them. this is scary.**

**but I had to admit, I had fun writing her plot. I had to tell y'all that.**

**enough with this chitchat, let's start with the story ^^**

**Kuroko No Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san**

**Twins (c) Tuna For Desert**

* * *

Tetsuya bowed slightly before an altar, which a photo of a woman with long blue hair and sweet smile was placed.

In his hands, there was a small plate with some green tea flavored scones placed on it. Tetsuya placed the small plate next to the photo of the woman. He clapped his hands again and closed his baby blue eyes. One minute later, he opened both of his eyes, then bowed once again.

"Happy birthday, Okaa-san."

He smiled.

"This is my first day in middle school. Nii-san and I enter Teiko, yours and father's middle school when you're still young… or that's what you told me, Okaa-san. Wish me a good luck, okay? And pray that I won't be in the same class as nii-san…"

_Because being in his grasp length equals as being controlled by the entire family._

"Ah, and one more… you said once that Teiko is a good middle school for basketballplayers… I think I'll join them. That means I won't be home until dinner time, Okaa-san. I hope it's alright."

Then, he left, preparing himself for school.

* * *

It wasn't a secret that he was the unlikeliest to inherit Akashi Family wealth.

He was born with the physical characteristic, and even frame of mind that was different with the entire family's—fierce eyes, red hair, determination to win, capable in almost everything without giving off way too much effort, you name it. He was physically weak, had the light blue hair from the grandfather of mother's side, looked really fragile with his way too pale skin, had the face that was too flat to even looked fiery, possessed a "Kuroko", his mother's maiden name, as his last name instead of "Akashi", much more.

But he was that type of _father's favorite son_. Always obedient and reliable—though limited to few cases.

He was obedient as long as his father did not choose him to inherit the family's wealth anyway.

He was free to do anything, as long as _his older brother _was okay with it.

He was Kuroko Tetsuya.

On the other hand, _he _was born a True Akashi. He breathed victories. His calculating red eyes made everyone a bit scared of him and thinking twice before messing with him. The shade of his hair even screams Akashi. He practically had everything in his hands.

Everything but freedom.

He refused to obey anyone, let alone giving in to people who told him whatever he must do, especially when it was against his liking.

But his father is his only exception.

He was Akashi Seijuro.

Though both had the clashing personalities and family name, if they were to stood up next to each other, and had the same color of eyes and hair, one would immediately know that they were a pair of twins.

It wasn't a secret that Kuroko Tetsuya was granted freedom in exchange of family's wealth. He didn't need to listen to those family's demands, but in return, he had to obey his older brother.

It wasn't a secret that Akashi Seijuro was granted victories and the control of family's wealth in exchange of his freedom. He had to listen to those family demands, but in return, he could tell his younger brother whatever he wanted.

But only a few knew that, none of them would not hold back the urge to bring the other to his downfall.

* * *

"Seijuro-sama, the car is ready,"

A man in his middle age bowed to Seijuro slightly, then opened the door for Seijuro to enter.

"Thank you, Gou-jiisan."

In a minute, they were already heading to Teikou Middle, with the man sitting on the driver's seat, and Seijuro on the back. It only took ten minutes ride, or equals twenty five minutes walk.

"Where's Tetsuya, Gou-jiisan?"

"Ah…" The man looked a bit hesitated. "I believe Tetsuya-sama is on the way to school, too, by walking."

A glint of irritation found in Seijuro's eyes.

It was not like Seijuro wanted to go to school together with his _beloved _younger twin. Instead, he was irritated because his sibling didn't have to have a ride to school. But in other hand, Seijuro had to.

However, the car did not reach Teikou. It stopped somewhere near the T-Junction that was a metre away from Teikou. Gou got off the car to open the door for Seijuro.

"Are you sure you're alright with getting off here, Seijuro-sama?"

"Yeah." Seijuro sighed. "Also, after today, don't fetch me to or from school anymore." He added.

Gou looked a bit surprised. It was not like he did not find out the hint of disliking in Seijuro's aura whenever he drive the young teen to anywhere, but that was the first time Seijuro told him anything about it.

"Even if you say that… I was told by your father to see you off at school gates…"

"My father has nothing to do with this." Seijuro looked very serious. "Doing something like this every morning makes one stand out. People will laugh. I'm turning 14 by the end of this year, and that was not appropriate to let me become spoiled more than this."

Gou gave a slight nod. "Understood. I'll talk to Akashi-sama about this matter."

And before he left, Seijuro added, "…and at least, let me have my freedom at school."

* * *

Tetsuya was glad he wasn't in the same class as Seijuro. He was in 1-3, while Seijuro was in 1-1, as what was written in the announcement board. Tetsuya sighed in relief.

So, he made his way through the class.

The way from the announcement board to the academy building was crowded. Many new students had the difficulties to go through the crowd of senpais promoting their club. But Tetsuya was different, he only had to go through the flows easily, even he could do it while he was reading some Japanese literature.

But on the way to the academy building, he found a registration table for the basketball club.

He decided to just write his name on the registration list and took his leave to the class.

Boy, he can't wait for the first practice. He expected this afternoon will be interesting. And he knew he was true.

* * *

What Tetsuya didn't expect was, when people actually told him that there must be over a hundred of students joined Teiko basketball club was, they literally meant _over a hundred_.

He was stunned. The gym was filled with a lot of students that he thought that wasn't a club activity, but a ceremony with sports outfits.

"Excuse me… are the people here all a part of basketball club?" He asked the boy on his front.

The boy was surprised. "Whoa, you surprised me!" He yelped. "Well… yeah, they are. You didn't know? If you were in a youth basketball club, it should be a common knowledge. This school's basketball club is incredibly strong and has won the championship many times."

Well, actually, Tetsuya knew that.

In a few minutes, the murmurs of the crowd in the gym was gone. Instead, there was a male with a pair of glasses and a firm look in his face, stood before the crowds.

"Who is he?"

"I think he's the coach."

The man spoke, "First off, achieving victory is the premise of this club. Anyone who is not serious about this should go find another club. To those of you who remain, be prepared for extremely difficult training!

"Before we get to the self-introductions, we'll devide you off by class to test you. This will be a test of physical strength and skill. We'll use the results of the test to put you into the first through third strings.

"You'll only be able to play in matches as a regular after you've made first string. I'll be asking newbies and those who are late and therefore absent at the moment to join the third string.

"You will be tested periodically, so those who are in the second and third strings should not give up, but practice harder with the goal of being promoted. That's all!"

The murmurs were heard once again. And Tetsuya was all ears.

"…that apparently, there's never been a freshman who made first string on their first try…

"…then at the best, it's the second string?..."

"…then let's first aim to get into the second string…"

"…let's do our best!"

Subconsciously, Tetsuya firmly nodded, with a strong determination to enter the second string.

He had to be in the second string with all costs.

* * *

But, alas, the reality spoke otherwise.

"Third string number thirty, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Tetsuya couldn't help but felt a sting inside his heart. He failed. He couldn't even enter the second string on his first try, how will he enter regular?

"I did it! I'm in second string!"

"Me too!"

"Hurray!"

"Quiet! Now I'll announce who will enter the second string. "

The voices surrounded him couldn't reach his ears as he painfully walked to the third string coach. Sweats fell onto his chin. He was drowned in disappointment.

Now he was kicked into third string… what should he do?

"And now, I'll announce who will enter the first string."

Everybody began to whisper to each other again. Even Tetsuya was a bit taken aback by what the coach just said.

"…did he just say first string?…"

"…no way…"

"…I thought there'd never been a freshman who managed to make the first string before…"

The coach continued, "Number eight, Aomine Daiki. Number eleven, Midorima Shintarou. Number twenty-three, Murasakibara Atsushi. And…

"Number twenty-nine, Akashi Seijuro."

And it hit Tetsuya.

Tetsuya's heart beat faster. He clenched on his shirt. How could his brother entered the first string? No… that is not the case. After all, his brother is number one in everything. But… _how could his brother entered the basketball club_? He was sure Seijuro told their father that he was going to enter shogi club. Furthermore, since when Seijuro was interested in basketball?

And since when Seijuro entered the gym? How could Tetsuya's observing eyes missed the piercing red locks of his brother?

When Tetsuya was drawn back from his thought, Seijuro was already there, approaching him with his trademark haughty manner. The plain t-shirt and sweat that covered his body did not hinder his graceful aura.

A smirk.

"Hello… _dear _brother. It's nice to see you here."

* * *

**ah.. I should have characterize Seijuro with his middle school personality, not high school personality.. **


	2. The Dinner

**Hello~ it's me again~**

**sorry for the belated update. yay, I'm currently in my Ramadan break, meaning I'll have three weeks worth of school's day off. yattaaaa! this is the longest Ramadan break I get, perhaps. happy early Ied Mubarak, everyone~**

**and thank you for the reviews~ I'm glad I didn't disappoint everyone that much heheh**

* * *

**Kuroko No Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Twins (c) TunaForDesert**

* * *

"Oi, don't puke here!"

The rashest training in Teiko Basketball Club third string had taken its toll on Tetsuya's natural fragile body. He fell on the corner of the third string gym, totally resisting the urge to throw up everything he ate for lunch—which contained a small portion of tuna sandwich and a small box of vanilla milk.

"Kuroko-kun, are you okay? Let me help you to go to the bathroom." Iwajima, a member of the third string and also Kuroko's classmate, approached him.

"Don't worry… I am okay."

"Well, if you say so…" Though the face of Iwajima did not betray the worry he had for his classmate.

Tetsuya sighed.

* * *

_"Hello… _dear _brother. It's nice to see you here."_

_Tetsuya strenghtened his fists._

_"I did not expect to see you here, nii-san."_

_Seijuro raised both his eyebrows, amused. "Of course you would not expect, after you heard me telling father that I'm joining shogi club. But later I beat everyone in the shogi club before the school year even started, and after I told father no one in the shogi club are worthy to be my opponent, he allowed me to pick whichever club I wanted."_

_Tetsuya looked displeased at this. "I thought allowing you to play a ball around with body drenched in sweat is not father's thing."_

_"Not until he heard Teiko's Basketball Club had been claiming its victory in the national competition for two years in a row. And I'll make it three." Seijuro smirked._

_"Very well. I don't even know you can play basketball."_

_"And I don't even know you cannot. This is verily the first time I have ever seen someone, who is serious about something, yet has no fruits to show for their labors."_

_Tetsuya glared. "And what do you mean by that, nii -_sama_?" He insulted._

_"It means what it sounds like, Tetsuya." Seijuro insulted back. "I don't think I can make the other first stringers wait in our own gym, so I excuse myself."_

_And before he go, Seijuro let out another small note._

_"For now, I am the winner, and you are the loser. Winners are validated and losers are denied. Remember that."_

_Seijuro left Tetsuya standing still. One could tell Tetsuya was beyond pissed by observing his blank face._

_There he was, tripped on the third string, whilst his older twin brother entered the first string on his first try._

* * *

"Take a five minute break!" Commanded the third string coach.

"Yes, Sir!"

Iwajima went to Kuroko with two bottle of Pocari for the two of them, and asked Kuroko to sit with him on the edge of the court.

"Thank you…" Kuroko accepted the pocari and drank it empty.

Iwajima laughed. "You must be tired, Kuroko-kun."

"Very," Kuroko said shortly.

"Me too… but I can't wait to be stronger." Iwajima grinned.

"Stronger?" Kuroko blinked.

"Yeah! Just because we are kicked to the third string, doesn't mean we can't make it to first string, right? We just have to practice hard, be stronger, and pass the periodical test they will give to us so that we'll make it to the higher strings." Iwajima boasted.

"That… doesn't sound bad."

Right. His mind was filled with the thoughts about his brother. About how his brother always surpassed him. About how his brother managed to placed himself as the king on the chess, in which he could make him to become one of his pawns.

And because of that, never once crossed his mind that there was still a way to defeat his five minutes older brother…

…by being equal as him…

…by struggle so hard to climb and stand at the very same place as him…

…he never figured that.

"Thank you, Iwajima-kun."

Iwajima gave a confused look. "Huh?"

Tetsuya smiled. "From now on, let's work together and aim the first string, okay?"

Iwajima did not get the sudden mood and radiance that came from the bluenette, but he smiled back anyway. "Yes!"

* * *

"I am home."

Tetsuya entered the Akashi residences. He was then greeted by some maids and butlers who bowed down to him.

"Welcome home, Tetsuya-sama." Said all of them.

"Master is waiting for you in the dining room." Said one of them.

"Is that so… and I was thinking about skipping dinner."

The maids frowned. "No, Tetsuya-sama, you can't. You will get sick from the lack of nutritious consume. I believe a bite or two won't do any harm to you."

"Yes, Tetsuya-sama. And tonight, Jinko-san made your favorite salmon so you will eat dinner tonight." One of them spoke, mentioning the name of Akashi's main chef.

Tetsuya sighed. "Since she had been bothering herself to go through such thing, despite being told that it will be a waste… I'll eat it." He smiled.

They all smiled as well. "That is for your own good, Tetsuya-sama. Come on, Master is already waiting for you, together with Seijuro-sama. You cannot let them wait until the food going cold."

The bluenette's smile fell. "Nii-san is home already?"

"Why, yes. He arrived at home about ten minutes ago."

"Oh… okay, then."

Thus, he left, to the dining room, leaving some curious look that sent from various pair of eyes.

"I wonder what's happening between Seijuro-sama and Tetsuya-sama." One of the maid sighed. "In their younger years, they did not behave like this."

One of the butler said, "Isn't it obvious? Both Seijuro-sama and Tetsuya-sama refused to be Master's heir. Seijuro-sama is chosen as the heir right away, and it seems that he wants to make Master to rethink his decision and choose Tetsuya-sama instead."

"That is unlikely… Master has been spoiling Tetsuya-sama a lot since her wife deceased. If Tetsuya-sama is against it, he will let it be."

Another maid clapped her hand. "Now, now, let's just go back to work. I believe Seijuro-sama and Tetsuya-sama wouldn't like to hear your conversations."

"Riiight…"

* * *

"So you are finally home, Tetsuya."

There he was, Akashi Seishiro, the head of Akashi branch, sat gracefully before the dining table that was filled with variety food made of salmon. His fiery red hair and a pair of burning red eyes were the brightest of the entire Akashi family's, or so one might say if they judged by such powerful aura Seishiro held within him in 47 years of his life.

"I am sorry, father. I was on cleaning duty in my club activity."

"So I assume you and Seijuro joined the same club?"

Tetsuya nodded, without even sparing a glance on his brother. "Yes. Nii-san and I joined basketball club."

"So how's your first day?"

"It's quite… fine. Nii-sama entered the first string and I only made it to third string."

Seishiro smiled warmly. "You will have to work harder to equal your older brother, then."

"Hai."

Tetsuya won't bother to look at his nii-san.

Yes, he had to work hard to be in the same place where Seijuro standing at, while the person himself did not need to break a sweat to enter the highest rank.

But Tetsuya won't bear a jealousy.

This is fine, as long as he held his freedom.

"Then, let's start eating."

How Tetsuya wished to skip dinner and go to bed right away to avoid the disturbing thoughts.

* * *

_Earlier that night…_

"I am home."

Seijuro entered the Akashi household. Some maids and butlers greeted him.

"Welcome home, Akashi-sama. Master is waiting for your presence at the dining room.

"So father is home?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

In five minutes, Seijuro and his father already stood by the dining table.

Every time the father and the son sat together in one room, every workers in the Akashi household could see the fascinating view before their very own eyes—two Akashi sat gracefully, facing each other.

There was one time when the father and the son had a small argument. They did not use incoherent tones nor inappropriate manner, yet, their calm voices and the prideful way of speaking they gave to each other was like two bright burning fire clashing to each other, as if not tolerating any kind of the opponent's dominance in the argument. However, the older Akashi always wins. It still took another hundred years for the younger Akashi to win against his own father, whose traits of absoluteness he earned from.

And Seijuro noticed, the dining table was filled with Tetsuya's favorite food. Salmon.

"How is your school?"

"It is fine. I joined school organization and entered basketball club. The lesson is yet to start since today is still the beginning of middle school year for us freshmen."

"I see."

Silence.

It had been always like that, when there was only two of them, Seishiro would like to ask Seijuro about the son's day. If nothing interesting uttered from the son's mouth, then the conversation was ended. Especially in the mention of a day in school without learning something valuable—in short, _time-wasting_.

But now, something was different.

"Did Tetsuya join the basketball club?"

If the conversation continued, Tetsuya's name would be brought.

"He did."

"So you were playing basketball together with him?"

"No. He is in the third string, and I enter the first string."

"I see." Seishiro said. "You have to help your younger brother to improve, then."

"Yes, I will." Like hell.

And in another five minutes, Tetsuya was home.

"I am sorry, father. I was on cleaning duty in my club activity."

"So I assume you and Seijuro joined the same club?"

"Yes. Nii-san and I joined basketball club."

"So how's your first day?"

That was _how's your first day_, not _how's your school_. Seishiro asked about Tetsuya's _day_, not Tetsuya's _school_. And Seijuro noticed.

"It's quite… fine. Nii-sama entered the first string and I only made it to third string."

Seishiro smiled warmly. "You will have to work harder to equal your older brother, then."

And Seishiro did not smile like that to Seijuro.

"Hai."

How Seijuro wished he could skip a dinner or two, like, now.

* * *

Almost midnight.

Feeling thirsty, Tetsuya woke up from his not-really-nice sleep. He quit his bedroom, entered the kitchen in the first floor, and drank a glass or two of mineral water. Later, he walked back to his room.

But he stopped in front of a slightly opened door, right before the stairs, to the room in which her mother's altar was placed. He saw a figure of his father sat before the altar. He took a peek.

No, that was not his father. That was his older twin brother.

And that was interesting, since it was rare to see his nii-san to have a conversation with their late mother.

"…that I really love you, mother, and I wish you were here now."

Tetsuya listened to Seijuro.

"So I can share my sorrow, I can share my boast, about how I enter the first string easily… unlike Tetsuya."

And he stopped.

It ticked Tetsuya enough. He did not need to hear any words of his older brother telling his obvious incapability to their mother. Tetsuya walked away. He decided to not care about the view he just saw.

But, if only Tetsuya had cared enough to stay a minute longer there, he would see Seijuro lift his chin to their mother's photo, and his stiffened shoulders.

"But there's times… where I hate you most… because didn't give me such look. A look that looks identical to your face… to your appearance… but you gave them to Tetsuya. That is unfair, mother… from the tip of his hair, to the tip of his toes, those are the traits you gave to him."

Seijuro smiled sadly.

"If only I have something, _anything _that proves me I'm your son… even if it's only the eyes, or the hair, or _anything_… father will care me so much, just like he do to Tetsuya."

He laughed.

"I am sure Tetsuya is loved very much by father… because he has the similar face with yours. Why can't I have it… either your face… or father's love.

"Never once he asks me what I want to do for living, but he let Tetsuya do whatever he wants. He let Tetsuya go to school and go back home together with his friends, by walking. But I was demanded by father to go by car. He doesn't know my favorite food, yet, tonight, he told our chef to cook Tetsuya's favorite salmon."

Seijuro stood up.

"Happy birthday, _Haha-ue_. How I wish you still here, for you are the only pillar that keeps me standing."

And he left, completely failed to notice the butlers who overheard his _conversation _with the late mother.

* * *

**A wa wa wa what did I write**


End file.
